The Keeper
by GalaxyRoamer22
Summary: Mystic Falls has been thriving as a place of chaos and attracting unnecessary attention. It is now time to bring order and peace back. The entry of the most powerful Black will change the lives of Mystic falls supernatural residence. Especially a certain Salvatore who has been questioned and deprived of love for so long.
1. Chapter 1

This story does not follow the plot or storyline line of The Vampire Diaries whatsoever. Therefore the incidents might change to make sense in the story and the dead characters might be brought back. The incidents of seasons might also change.

I do not any characters from The Vampire Diaries unfortunately but do own the idea, partly the storyline and my characters.

I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you understand that stealing this idea is bad and won't do it now, that will be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you and I will remove all the toilet papers from your house.

* * *

The scooby doo gang was hanging out at the boarding house but this time it was unusual. There was no evil supernatural to fight with, The Mikaelsons were being unexpectantly quite and no one was behind Elena. It was Elena's idea to have some time of normalcy in their life, a breather and everyone agreed.

Other than Damon being Damon, everything was going fairly well. Laughs were being exchanged and so were glares. No one had the clue how eventful their lives were going to be in the next few days.

A wave of Nausea washed over Bonnie Bennet as she clenched her head. The pounding in her head increased so much that she thought that her head would burst out. She let out a shrill scream but to her, it seemed like a sort of a warning. The others were surrounding Bonnie in a heartbeat.

She opened her eyes and displaying an unnaturally grey. The lights overhead flickered before shattering. The lightning flashed illuminating her as loud thunder was heard. She eyed the group.

"She is here." was all she muttered before her eyes rolled back in her head.

Stefan caught her as everyone else froze in shock. A single question running through their head.

'Who were they up against this time?'

Araiya Black groaned from where she was lying. Her body screaming at her due to the pain from the fall. She opened her eyes and paused letting them adjust to the dark surrounding her. She lifted herself in a seated position and looked for a potential threat.

"I see you are awake, Miss Black." A voice called out causing her to stiffen.

She was quickly on her feet as she waited for the figure to emerge out. The person who spoke surfaced out from their resting place. The woman stepped forward and bowed before Araiya.

"Evanore Beckett." She introduced herself. Araiya nodded allowing Evanore to rise up again.

"I presume that You know me," Araiya spoke out in a raspy voice.

She simply nodded before offering Araiya a water bottle which Araiya took gratefully. As she drank, she could feel the wounds and cuts from the fall healing. A blessing from her one of her fathers Poseidon. She wiped her mouth looking at Evanore.

"A sorceress, eh?" She raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am here to help you, Miss Black." She said in her deep accent.

"Araiya. Call me Araiya." Araiya corrected her.

Evanore smiled at the young looking woman in front of her who was, in fact, one of the oldest and most powerful supernatural beings.

"Where are we?" asked Araiya.

"Mystic Falls." Araiya laughed as she recalled her last visit here to meet up with Katerina Petrova.

She had heard about the latest supernatural presence and the ridiculous amount of deaths in the area. She had a lot to work on.

"The Mikaelsons resides here too," Evanore informed Araiya as she knew they had a history together.

"Let's pay them a visit shall we?" Araiya said while smirking.

Evanore smirked before saying "Let's find you some clothes before."

Araiya glanced down to see her body naked and sighed before letting out profanities.

"Well, that is what happens when someone burns in the fire." She informed sarcastically to which Evanore let out a chuckle.

The pair made their way to the main road chatting about the current situation in Mystic Falls. Evanore briefed her about as much she knew but it was obvious that they need to gain more empty road came in their way and the two quickly walked towards it. They reached just in time to stop a car.

"Oh, My God." The woman dressed in a police uniform rushed out of the car to help the girls.

"Are you okay? What happened?" The officer asked worriedly, looking at Araiya's naked body.

"I heard screaming and found this girl passed out in the woods," Evanore said gesturing towards Araiya.

Araiya wanted to roll her eyes. 'great just throw me under the bus' she thought bitterly.

Araiya faked a dazed look and also clenched her head.

"I don't know. I was attacked." She answered vaguely.

The officer's eyes widened as she took out her phone dialing someone.

"Hang on. I am calling someone," she informed the girls. The receiver picked up on the first ring.

"Hello, Liz." The person spoke.

"Damon, there is a girl who was attacked at the-"

The Two exchanged a look before Evanore grabbed the phone and crushed it in her hands.

"What the hell?" Yelled Liz before backing away.

" I know what you are," she said nervously glancing between the two.

"Oh really. What are we, love?" Araiya asked tilting her head to a side.

"Vampire," She whispered smiling in a ditch attempt to look confident.

The smile quickly turned into a frown when the two started laughing.

"No darling, we are worse," Araiya spoke out chuckling.

She walked near the shaking woman and grabbed her by her arms. She forced Liz to look in her eyes.

"You don't know us and you won't remember the incidence. Give me something to cover myself and quietly drive us to the Mikaelsons. You will answer any questions we ask. Understood?" She ordered using charmspeak.

The woman nodded her head and opened the trunk of the car, giving Araiya a blanket. Araiya wrapped the thin material around her body. She nodded at Evanore and all of them made their way to the car. Liz starts driving silently.

"Name?" Araiya asked breaking the silence.

"Elizabeth Forbes."The woman said monotonously.

"How do you know about Vampires?" She pressed again.

"They largely inhabit the town. The Animal attacks are bit suspicious aren't they?" She answered chuckling to herself.

"Who are the Vampires in town?" Evanore asked.

"The Salvatore Brothers, my daughter, and the Mikaelsons but they are originals." She responded.

"But weren't Forbes meant to be a hunting family?" Araiya asked because the last time she heard of them, they were vampire hunters.

"We were but one cannot control fate," Liz said shrugging.

On the journey, Araiya found herself fond of the woman and was anxious to meet her daughter, hoping to give her a seat in the council. They soon pulled up in front of a grand mansion.

"Show off" Araiya muttered under her breath causing Evanore to give her a smile.

Araiya turned towards Liz and said "You are kind, love. We just want you to know that we won't hurt you because that is not the reason we are here."

She exited with utmost grace despite being wrapped only in a blanket. She and Evanore made their way to the dark mansion. No lights were in sight. She rang the bell but heard no sound. She looked at Eva who just shrugged. She raised her hand again to knock. She knocked three times before shifting her weight to one foot and waiting for it to be opened. The door opened to reveal a disheveled looking Niklaus Mikaelson. His eyes widened as he looked at the woman he adored so deeply.

"Raiya?" He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Araiya stood staring at Niklaus whom she last met in the 1800s. But the Niklaus who stared back at her was broken. His hair was messed up and dark circles were prominent under his eyes. They said no words and none were needed. Just seeing each other alive brought them relief.

Araiya placed her arms around Nik as he melted in her embrace. For the first time, He felt being in the moment and at home. He couldn't recall the last time he felt so relaxed. Nik closed his eyes and tighten his arms around her. A silent conversation among them followed out.

Araiya didn't ask what happened because she knew that she will get the response when the time is due. Instead, the way Araiya held Nik spoke on its own.

'I am here now. Everything will be alright. It gotta be.' She rubbed soothing patterns on his back.

'I missed you.' Nik tightened his hold on her, hiding from the world as he dipped himself in the crook of her neck. He breathed in her scent which calmed him instantly.

'I missed you too.' Araiya did the same. They stood there embracing and breathing in the scents of each other. While Evanore stood at the side not knowing what to do. They pulled away staring at each other. Niklaus didn't notice the other presence with them. Araiya smiled at him and Niklaus let out a genuine smile, knowing that with her being here, everything will be alright.

Araiya gazed at Evanore and Niklaus followed her actions. Nicklaus and Evanore observed each other. Once they were sure that none of them was a threat to the certain Black then only they gave each other a nod of acknowledgement.

Niklaus moved to the side allowing the women to enter.

"Why is it so dark?" Evanore questioned.

"Powercut. Something that might be due to your presence,love." Niklaus responded back.

"Hey! Teleportation does take energy. At least You weren't falling from the sky, after being burnt, Naked. " Araiya reverted back pouting slightly.

"Well as you mentioned that I will provide you with some clothes." Niklaus politely said gesturing Araiya to follow him.

Araiya moved behind Nik leaving behind Evanore to guard. The two had a lot to speak but still walked silently. They entered Niklaus' Bedroom and Nicklaus went to the closet to grab his T-shirt and boxers. He handed them to Araiya who kept the clothes on the bed and instead moved towards Nik. He watched her with expectant eyes. She pushed him slightly back so that he was seated on the bed and sat near his feet on the floor.

The move signified the trust she had in him. The woman, to whom everyone bows, was sitting lower than a commoner. She took Niklaus hands and played with them. She placed a spell on the room quickly so that the conversion they have, couldn't be listened by anyone.

"Where are the rest?" She asks softly.

"They left. They were tired of me, Raiya. I drew them away." He confined with his voice breaking towards the end.

"They are family, Nik. They will come back... like always." Araiya reasoned with him.

She knew him. She knew that He was insecure and emotional under the mask he puts on. It was difficult for Nik to trust anyone because of years of being treated as an outcast. The fear of rejection and everyone leaving him caused him to dagger all his siblings. He was simply a misunderstood man.

"I keep getting nightmares for the past week. Someone killed you,raiya and they killed my family." He confessed while Araiya stayed silent urging him to continue.

"I lost it when I witnessed you getting killed. I-I became so paranoid." For the first time during the talk, he raised his head to view Araiya. He joined her on the floor.

"You were there when no one was. Even though we don't share blood, you made me your family. You saw past the mask of a monster. You saw me." He paused looking at her through unshed tears and he cupped her cheek.

"I can't lose. I can't lose you now when I just got you." He whispered letting a sole tear fall.

Araiya didn't wipe it away rather she hugged him and allow him to drain all the feelings he held inside. He sobbed on her shoulder, shaking silently. They sat in silence except for some sniffles that escaped Nik. Araiya stayed strong, for his sake. The power was back on though no one noticed.

He stopped crying and they stayed in that positions before he pulled away. He rubbed his eyes and let out a chuckle.

Araiya lifted his chin, making him look up and gave him a reassuring look. She won't judge him.

"I am here, love. I help you." Niklaus smiled as she said 'help' and not 'fix'.

The moment was soon broken by yells downstairs. They looked at each other before rushing downstairs. The scene downstairs was Hilarious.

Kol and Elijah Mikaelsons were up against the wall with red magic holding them up. Rebekah stood there shocked and definitely frozen.

Araiya and Niklaus grinned at each other taking in the sight before them.

"Eva, let go." Araiya said to the sorceress.

She looked back at the keeper and let the Mikaelsons go. Kol was the first to rush towards Eva with a murderous look. She looked unimpressed as she flicked him backwards. Elijah and Rebekah gained composure and looked at the Black in surprise.

"Raiya?" Elijah called out as Araiya grinned. She raced forward to greet Elijah and he spun her in the air laughing loudly. Araiya hugged Rebekah who looked at the Black with adoration.

"Hey! What about me?" Kol stood there with open arms and pouted.

"What about you?" She reverted back to her best friend.

"I almost died. Stop bullying me." Kol whined.

"He wouldn't have died." Evanore quickly clarified not wanting to be on her bad side.

"I know. I trust you Eva." Araiya said smiling at the witch.

Kol cleared his throat loudly causing Araiya to sigh. She hugged him and rubbed his back in a soothing manner. To her, Kol was her younger brother. She vowed to protect him from any danger. In fact, He was the only one who bore the mark of the black family among his siblings. She pulled away but not before ruffling his hair.

"What are we supposed to do?" Elijah asked.

"Well, do what you are best at. Hosting a Ball." Araiya said while the Mikaelsons grinned.

After the great reunion, Rebekah dragged the Black to Nik's room. She ordered her to have a shower because her 'blanket look' was not coming well together. Araiya was quick to obey. Evanore introduced herself to the family and was escorted to her room.

After she was comfortably dressed and had the dinner where Kol chatted his mouth off. She was tired would be an understatement. She let out another yawn from where she was sitting on the sofa to which Elijah chuckled.

"You need to sleep." He said amusingly.

"Tell me something I don't know." She said. She extended her arms toward him.

"Piggyback?" She asked hopefully.

Elijah bent a bit and Araiya quickly latched herself to his back. She closed her eyes the moment her head hit Elijah's back. Elijah tucked her in the bed in one of the spare rooms.

"Goodnight Rai." He whispered while he stared at her sleeping form.

"So Edward Cullen." was the last thing she said while throwing a pillow at Elijah before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

It was in the weary hours of the morning and the Old witches' house was full of activity. The witches knew that someone powerful has arrived in the Falls and thus the rumours flew. The Coven was equally conflicted. The optimist believed that someone has finally come to set order while others classified it as Evil.

Araiya black and her companion stood outside the burial ground. Evanore was doing the job of scouting. She signalled Araiya that everything was clear. They proceeded with caution because the last thing they wanted was that their plan being blown up before the announcement.

The pair entered the house with Araiya donning her classic Black cloak. She was glad that she had worn her cloak because she was still in her pyjamas which consisted of an oversized sweater. the house went silent as the witches awaited as they watched the arrival. Araiya let her eyes flash a calm black. She was setting the tone for business. She removed the hood from her head. Shocked gasps filled the room

"Greetings." She broke the silence.

"I came bearing an important message but before that, I want your loyalty."She spoke out confidently.

"You have our loyalty, Miss Black." One of the witches said while everyone agreed.

Araiya nodded and smiled at them. Evanore smiled as everything was going according to the plan.

"As you might have suspected, Mystic falls is finally getting a council. I will try my best to restore the balance but I ask something from you."She paused as cheers erupted.

"I ask you to no longer help any supernatural except me or Evanore." She ordered causing the coven to go silent again.

"I understand that Bonnie Bennet is your descendant but she has disturbed the nature's scale. The number of people dying is ridiculous. We need to restore the balance back. I ask you to neither let her channel your power nor answer her questions about us. You might act only in desperate conditions." She finished.

"We agree, Miss Black." The witches hesitantly agreed.

She nodded and kneeled sending a prayer to Hecate.

"να μου ευλογεί η μητέρα." She muttered as the witches repeated. Araiya raised her bracelet and twisted the rose petal, Opening up a sword. She cut her hand, drawing blood. The coven and Evanore watched as the blood burned with a hiss when it touched the ground. The prayer has been heard.

The pair thanked the witches and turned on their heel to head back at the mansion.

On the other hand, Bonnie and her friends stood in the hallway of the mystic falls high school. The events of yesterday were confusing.

"What do you mean by warning?" Caroline asked as Elena and Bonnie huddled together.

"I don't know. I felt it in my bones. We messed up the balance of nature guys. It was a warning to not mess it further." Bonnie confessed confused herself.

"But you mentioned some 'she'?" Elena questioned the witch.

"I don't know." She sighed "I think something big is coming. Something in which we are mere puppets." She whispered.

Elena and Caroline glanced at each other after seeing the condition of their bonbon.

"Hey! Stefan suggested going to Witches' house. Maybe we will find something there?" Elena suggested hopefully.

The bennet witch shrugged and nodded. The group turned as they spotted Rebekah walking towards them with a grin plastered on her face.

"The Mikaelsons are hosting a ball. I hope to see you there. Here." She informed with a wicked glint in her eyes while she handed them the invites before walking away.

"This isn't good." Caroline mutters when the original was out of earshot. The group looked at each other nervously before they went to their usual classes.

Later that day, Kol sat infront of a very exhausted Klaus running on a treadmil. He sat there grinning and eating popcorn.

"Can I stop now?" Klaus yelled.

"What so soon? We just getting started." Araiya frowned.

"I am running since past hour!" He exclaimed wiping sweat off his forehead.

Suddenly, an ancient vase flew over Niklaus head and crashed at the wall behind.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He growled and turning to the the culprit. Araiya stood with another expensive vase in her hand. She threw and Niklaus ducked in an attempt to save his pretty face.

"RAIYA! THEY ARE BLOODY EXPENSIVE." He yelled.

"Can't relate." Araiya simply shrugged as she tossed another one.

"WHY?! GODDAMMIT!" He yelled profantities but was hushed by Araiya.

"NIK! There are children here!" pointing to Kol who faked an offended look.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Elijah leaned against the doorframe watching the racket.

"GODS NIK! YOU ARE SO UNFIT! WHAT DO YOU DO? EAT AND LOOK PRETTY?!" Araiya matched his tone.

Araiya grabbed another vase which was extremely pretty. She eyed it mischeviously and looked up to see a wide eyed Klaus.

"NOT THAT ONE! IT WAS FROM THE QUEEN!" He yelled threatingly.

"She is dead anyways."

Niklaus got off the treadmil and slammed into the invisible Blockage.

"Don't tempt me love, I can make this a lot worse." Araiya said with an eyebrow raised and a bored look.

Niklaus hestaintly returned back to running but not without glaring.

"Good! I will reward you with some doggy biscuits." She grinned satisfied.

"Preparations finished?" She asked Elijah as she grabbed a water bottle.

"Almost. We did what you asked but who is escoting you?" Elijah questions.

She threw the bottle to Klaus who catched it with ease. She held up five fingers indicating a 5 min break. Niklaus sighed in relief.

"Kol." She answers as everyone looked at her suprised.

"Why? Because Klaus and You have a reputation. I don't want to come under their immediate radar just..yet." She explains.

"My pleasure, darling." Kol smiled from where he was sitting and offered her some popcorn.

Time flew and now it was almost the evening. Rebekah had taken the responsibilty of dolling up Araiya and Evanore. It took a lot of arguments and compromises to decide the dresses, especially for Araiya. But finally Araiya came trimupt with her two piece black dress. The sheer lace details on the top and a soft floor length skirt with a very high slit enhanced her features.

Her Black curls were tied back in a high ponytail. She looked the perfect mixture of elegant and deadly. Evanore was dressed in a plain back dress that was short in front and long at the back with a sweetheart neckline. She looked dashing.

The three made their way downstairs fashionably late. Araiya immediately found Kol and Klaus who looked at her with a disappointed look.

"What?" Araiya asked thinking she didn't look good.

"Great, Now Males are going to unnecessarily comment on you." Klaus said irritated.

"You have no idea how many people we have to kill today." Kol added to which Klaus nodded.

Araiya laughed at the brothers' possessiveness and warned them to not kill anyone to which they both responded with 'No promises'.

"But you look ravishing." Kol said kissing her cheek.

"Don't she always?" Klaus smirked before doing the same. Klaus had to leave but not before ordering her to save him a dance.

Araiya nodded at Evanore to inform her to begin the work they were supposed to do. Kol dragged her to meet various people.

He introduced her to Carol Lockwood who was the mayor of the town.

"This is Araiya Black. This is my..." Kol looked towards me confused how should he address her.

"Old friend." She smiled brightly at the mayor.

"Do you by any chance know about Mason Lockwood?" She enquired even though he knew about him being her brother in law.

"Yes, He was my brother in law. Did he knew you?" She said surprised.

"Yes, We were very close back in Florida. I am extremely sorry for your loss." She informed Carol who nodded dumbfounded.

"Surprisingly, He never mentioned a beautiful girl such as you." She exclaimed trying to flatter the Black.

"Mason told me that you guys weren't exactly close." Araiya faked a frown.

Well, She was sure that someone will never tell their family about the deadliest supernatural alive. She excused herself and searched for Evanore with Kol trailing behind her.

"Eva, I know what we have to do next." She informed to the sorceress who was keeping an eye on the Keeper from a corner and disregarding the guys who came to flirt with her.

"And What would that be?" Evanore asked.

"We are bringing someone back from death." She grinned as Eva watched her with eyebrows raised.

"I am not surprised. Just keep him away from Damon, I heard they had a feud." Kol informs.

"Damon?" Araiya asks.

"Damon Salvatore. He has a brother too-" Kol was cut off

"Stefan I know. Katerina didn't mention Damon though." Araiya mumbles the last part.

"I can't believe that you trust that bitch." Kol snarls.

"Well, She is one of mine, Kol. She is one of the strongest women I know and not to mention clever. Plus she is not that bad of company." Araiya defends her best friend.

Kol wasn't the biggest fan of katerina and simply rolled his eyes.

"Take me to the bennett witch." She orders to the original.

Kol nods and the three searched for the witch.

Bonnie stands with Caroline. She was cautious after what the witches said to her. The Salvatores and elena approached her. She gave them a tight lipped smile.

"Any Clue?" Stefan asks offering Bonnie a drink. She just shakes her head while accepting the drink.

"The witches are not helping." She said.

"Why?" It was Damon who asks her the question.

"They have been ordered not to." She shrugs.

"By whom? The originals?" He asks again.

"They don't particularly like them. So No. It was someone else." She informs while sipping her drink.

"Hello little witch." A voice called out from behind. The group turned to reveal Kol with his arms linked with Araiya.

All of them tensed looking at the Original. Damon let his gaze linger on his beautiful Company.

"Kol." Bonnie gritted out.

Before Kol could say something back to her, Araiya stepped forward.

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett." She called out smiling warmly.

The witch was shocked but Araiya continued to smile. Araiya could conclude how much bonnie was similar to her ancestors. She had the same traits of empathy and heroine tendencies.

"I-I..." The witch tried to form sentences but Araiya placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Bonnie calmed down in instant. She met her guardian's eyes and smiled. It was a weird warmth that spread throughout her body. She haven't felt this way since her grams death.

"I knew your Grandmother. Quite a woman she was." Araiya wasn't lying because Sheila was surely a wild one.

"Yes She was." Bonnie spoke out for the first time smiling.

Araiya pulled away the hand and gazed around.

"Pardon me. I am Araiya Black. Kol's friend." She introduced herself while Kol placed himself protectively beside her.

"Caroline Forbes." It was Caroline who decided to break the silence.

Caroline didn't knew why she did that. But she felt a pull towards the woman in black. Araiya mirrored the smile on Caroline's face and nodded her head.

"Stefan Salvatore and this is my brother Damon." Stefan extended his hand. Araiya placed her hand in his hand and stared at Katerina's former lover in amusement. Stefan bowed and kissed her hand. She never guessed that her friend would fall for this man. His brother suited her type more.

She looked at Damon and gave him a seductive smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Stefan and Damon Salvatore." She said causing Damon to shiver slightly.

"Trust us, The pleasure is all ours." Damon flirted back.

"Elena Gilbert." the brunette smiled. But Araiya knew that it was fake.

"Gilbert?" Araiya questioned quite curious. She scanned the girl up and down, not believing that the small baby she held way back in 1993 was so grown up.

"Yes. My parents were Miranda and Grayson gilbert." She continues obviously uncomfortable. It was a lie.

Araiya nodded unconvinced. She gave a look to Evanore who was standing at quite some distance, eavesdropping in the conversation.

"You knew them?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I did." She gave a short answer and smiled at the memory.

"Raiya. Here you are, I was searching." Klaus thankfully saved her from further questions.

"May I have a dance?" He gave his famous smirk while extending his hand.

"Don't step on my toes this time." Araiya gave a laugh before accepting his offer.

**Author's note-**

Well Mason is coming back and with him, So will a lot of mysteries. Do tell your thoughts about this chapter and give a vote if you liked this.

Till next time 


	4. Chapter 4

Araiya accompanied Klaus to the dance floor and stopped.

" Are we doing it traditionally?" She asks to which Klaus nodded.

An evil smile graced her face as an idea popped into her head.

"Oh oh! I know that look." Klaus grinned at her.

"I have a better idea." Araiya quickly whispered her idea in Klaus's ear, knowing very well that the rest were watching them intensely.

A Cheshire smile appeared on his face after hearing the idea.

"Late 1880s of Ireland, Not bad love. Not bad." He appreciated the Black and both went to change the music.

As the music suddenly stopped, Everyone looked around in confusion before dispersing.

Araiya kicked off her heels and dragged Niklaus to the floor as their choice of music started playing. They both jumped up matching the beat of the music. Niklaus spun the lady in a circle before dipping her really low. He caught her as she came up.

Their choice of dancing was very exotic and Araiya was thankful that she wore shorts underneath.

"Jack I don't know the steps," Araiya says.

"Neither do I, Just go with it."Niklaus finishes quoting Titanic.

The jaws of others hit the ground because they never saw Niklaus Mikalesons this carefree and wild before.

They both danced, jumped and laughed like crazy for the rest of the song. At some point, Kol was dragged in too and others joined in. The song ended, both of them courtesied and laughed. Araiya collapsed in Nik's chest trying to calm down and breathe. Nik pulled her close and gently swagged them, waiting for the Adrenaline to pass.

"You know I miss this." She whispers against him.

"Sometimes I think how would your life be if I would have intervened. If I could have stopped you from becoming an original. You would grow up, marry someone, have kids and grandkids. You would be an old man who would sit near the window smoking and remembering life as you wait to die. But other time, I want to be selfish. I want to be with you like old times. Being there for your family, being there as Kol pranked everyone and when Elijah scolds him." She chuckled along with Nik.

It was true that once Niklaus' cold heart beated for the beautiful woman before him but he knew that he could never have her, perhaps it was an irrational fear of losing her. She was the light and he was a moth. But then again they both needed each other, even though Niklaus never understood. They kept each other grounded.

The first time She died, he was heartbroken and after she told him all about her, Niklaus accepted her with open arms. It felt good to not be the only freak. He was one of hers. Her family.

Niklaus lifted her chin and made her look in his eyes.

"The only time I felt the need to be human was when you died. I couldn't bear the thought that I will have to spend eternity without your craziness. But When we bonded, I realized that If I would be human then I would never to able to be with you." He confessed smiling.

They looked at each other with adoration. Niklaus would never admit that Araiya had him wrapped him around her finger but He would do anything for her and he meant it.

As they came back from the dance floor, they were immediately greeted by the rest of Mikaelsons and Evanore.

"How did you manage to dance like that in that dress?!" Rebekah questioned.

"It is enchanted so that I don't flash anybody and also I am wearing shorts." Araiya calmed her down.

Elijah removed his coat and placed it on Araiya shoulders.

"Even though I don't like to use violence but the men here are looking at you in a rather disturbing manner." He mutters causing the rest to go tense.

"Okay boys, We are not killing anyone." She warned again.

"Even if they come back to life?" Kol questioned.

"Even if they come back to life." She confirmed.

"Rebekah No." Elijah quickly shut her off before she opened her mouth.

"Why? It is her choice anyway." She pouts slightly.

"Who?" Araiya asked her. She just blinks at her not understanding.

"Well I am ready to be your wing woman but who is the guy or girl if you changed your preferences?" Araiya asks with a smirk.

"It is a guy. Matt Donovan." Rebekah blushes a bit pointing to the blonde near the food table.

She nodded and kissed Klaus's cheek before leaving. She approached the unsuspecting human and tapped lightly on his shoulder.

"Hey, You must be Matt Donovan. I am Araiya Black." She smiles.

The man immediately tensed seeing the woman who was with the originals.

"So who are you? Another sister or perhaps girlfriend?" He questions rudely.

The woman was surprised before laughing.

"Well, They are my family, not related to blood though. Take a chill pill man." She says to lighten the tension.

"Oh god. I am embarrassing myself. Who says 'Take a chill pill anymore. That was lame. sorry." She rants awkwardly.

The boy laughs and Araiya relaxes slightly.

"I am sorry but they are Originals, I have to fear for my life you know?" He speaks out.

"Well, they are surely a crazy brunch but I won't hurt you." She reassures him.

"Why?" He questions

"I don't hurt innocents." Matt visibly relaxes and gives a genuine smile.

"So What brings you here? I am very boring for your taste. I am pretty sure that my blood doesn't taste good too." He joked.

"Well I don't drink blood but I do get hungry and you are literally standing next to the food counter." She responds back.

"So you are not a vampire?" He questions.

"Nope." Araiya answers while picking a lot of eclairs.

"A witch? werewolf? Fairy?" He asks while grinning.

"I am not any of that. You can consider me as an angel though." She winks.

"Mister Salvatore, How may I entertain you?" She hears footstep approaching her but doesn't turn.

"Well, There are a lot of ways Miss Black but I only ask you of a single favor," Damon says as he gives a charming smile.

"Nice coat." He comments.

"I know right. Oversized coats are so in fashion." She replies sarcastically.

"May I have a dance?" He asks.

"I am eating." Araiya looks at him in a dumbfounded manner. Damon rolled his eyes seeing her pull the plate of food closer in a protective stance.

"May I have a dance?" He repeats again with bowing which surely caught the attention of the people standing nearby.

Araiya huffs and accepts it.

"You know how to make a scene don't you?" She rolls her eyes.

"I did a Ph.D. in that,_ love._" He mocks the way Klaus says love.

Araiya gave a bored look as he pulls her closer and moves them to the rhythm of the music. It felt nice but the two would die before admitting it. Araiya tried her hardest to control her heart which was beating so fast that even Damon would be concerned about her well being.

Despite her feeling towards the man in front her, She knew the reason he had come here. Araiya leaned in and let her breath brush his ear.

"Do you think I am stupid, Damon?" She whispers. Damon gulps hard trying to ignore the sparks where she touches him.

"I know that why you came here. You are not getting any answers." She nibbles gently at his earlobe earning a groan from him. She let her fingers roam around. She slips her hand in his behind pocket and pulls out a small dagger. She grabs the dagger and pushes it in his thigh.

"Tell the little miss Sunshine to not mess with me." She pecks his cheek before leaving the injured vampire behind.

Klaus and Evanore were immediately by her side looking for any injuries.

"I am Fine. It was stupid of him to think that a baby Vampire like him could take over me." She spits out.

Evanore glares at Damon before turning to the keeper.

"Elena Gilbert. Daughter of Isobel Flemming and John Gilbert. Doppelganger of the Petrova line. She is currently residing with her aunt and brother." She informs.

"Well, I think we will give them a visit. After all, I am their godmother." She grins evilly.

Author's Note-

Damn, That twist though. Everything aside, can I just appreciate the Brotp of Araiya and Klaus? How sweet! I love writing their scenes together. I personally adore how Araiya can check on Klaus and refrain him from doing something stupid. Do tell me your view on their relationship and I shall bid farewell.

BTW the song according to which I have written the dance scene is Gaelic Storm- Irish Party Music in third class+ John Ryan's Polka

Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next day and Araiya stirred slightly in her bed. The sun was shining through the windows and she groaned. She waved her hand and the sunny weather suddenly changed. It was cloudy and no irritating sunlight could disturb her sleep. She smiled in satisfaction and snuggled deeper in the bed. It was a peaceful morning until Kol decided to make his entrance.

She was sleeping calmly one moment and the next she was drenched in cold water. She shot up and looked at Kol laughing and running down the hallway.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU MIKAELSON!" She yells as she darts right after him with water dripping from her hair.

The windows shattered, that was how much angry Araiya was. Kol screamed as he saw a bunch of cobras in front of him. He darted to the side with Araiya hot on his trail. Complaining could be heard from Rebekah as the water pipe burst open. Elijah walked out of his room without any shirt which caused Araiya to slow down.

She stared at Elijah shamelessly to which he raised an eyebrow. She snapped out of staring session and shook her head before smiling cheekily at him and darting off. She found Kol in a dead end. He looked for an escape but he knew he was doomed.

"Oh, Darling! You shouldn't have done that." She said calmly.

Kol gulped before nervously smiling.

"You won't hurt me, right?" He tried.

"Well. I won't kill you. Just hurt you real bad."She clarifies.

"Or better yet. I will not do anything to you but you will be in debt to me." She grins as she thinks of an idea.

She could see the gears turning in his head as he processed the offer.

"The latter please." He says hesitantly.

"Okay. I will call you when I will require."

"No way," Kol exclaimed.

"Yes, way. But first things first, We are going to buy food next time I am free." Araiya said jumping and clapping her hands.

"I can't be Mad at you even if I wanted." He mumbles shaking his head.

The two made their way back to the main lobby where they met with Rebekah standing in a towel, Elijah standing shirtless, not that Araiya was complaining, and Niklaus standing there covered in paint. All of them were glaring at the two. Evanore joined them looking extremely irritated.

"Snakes in the hallway and the shattered windows?" She asks looking disappointed.

"Water pipe freaking bursting?" Rebekah gritted.

"A lovely earthquake which left me and the room covered in paint?" Niklaus added.

" A fire erupting in closet, burning almost all my shirts?" Elijah asks.

" At least that is a good one." She mumbles underneath her breath but they heard it because of bloody superhearing.

Everyone except Elijah, who was smiling slightly, groaned.

" Not my fault that some Idiot threw water on me at such ungodly hour." She exclaims

"Raiya. It is 8."Rebekah gave a bored look.

"Exactly, It is so early." She whined.

"Maybe you should stop chatting with that 'love of your life'at night?" Kol mutters.

"Geez Man, He is my freaking best friend-cum-brother okay?" She clarifies.

"You were talking to Rae?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah! He is planning to propose to Magnus and I am helping him with that." She informs excited.

"Woah! He is finally proposing!" Rebekah and Araiya jumped giggling.

"I know right. He is making me his maid of honor and-" Araiya informed grinning.

"Lovely and all. But can you fix this?" Niklaus asked irritated.

"Fine." Araiya snapped her fingers turning everything back to normal.

Everyone returned to their respective tasks. Evanore informed Araiya that all the materials for the ritual are ready. Araiya hung around the main lobby for a while with Evanore, making a sort of foolproof plan about bringing Mason Lockwood back to life.

"It won't disturb the balance would it?" Evanore couldn't help but voice her doubts.

"No, It won't. I have made that sure." She reassured the sorcerous.

"RAIYA! MY SHIRTS!" Elijah's voice boomed around the mansion.

"WHY?! YOU DON'T NEED THEM. YOU LOOK GOOD ANYWAY!" She yelled back.

She could picture Elijah clenching his jaw. She can play with this some more. She snapped her fingers.

"NOT BLACK!" He yells again.

"AT LEAST TRY!" She responds.

It goes quiet suddenly and Elijah descends from the stairs wearing a black fitted shirt with his usual suit.

Araiya stands in front of him and adjusts his suit. She unbuttoned the first few buttons and pat Elijah on his back.

"Now don't you look delicious." She grins tilting her hand to a side.

He quickly clears his throat and tries to hide his slightly red cheeks.

"Perhaps You shouldn't use that word." He quietly mumbles.

"Why? I would love to savor you." Araiya said playing along.

"You are adorable, Lijah!" She said playfully pinching his cheek.

He playfully pushes her away and orders her to freshen up.

She mockingly bows before going to take a shower. Once done, Araiya exited the bathroom to find Klaus sitting on her bed and reading.

"Nik, Shoes!" She says as Niklaus glanced up. He moved slightly so that his legs were off the bed and then properly glanced at the Black who was standing in a towel.

She ignored him and instead made her way to the walk-in closet. She searched for an outfit which would be family appropriate but still cool. She held up two outfits and whistled to get Klaus's attention.

"Family Appropriate but still like a cool cousin." She explains to him.

He looks between the two outfits and pointed to the left one.

"I don't want you to Gilbert's house, alone." He says to the black.

"I am not going alone. Eva would be there with me."She responds searching for her underwear.

"I am curious Nik, but how do you know my size?" She asks Klaus holding up a Black bra.

"I have been with you for a long time." He responds coming up behind her and pulling out a red lacy one.

He grins at her and then the bra while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I am not stripping there Klaus." Araiya just rolls her eyes and puts the outfit she picked at the bed.

She pulled Niklaus out of her closet and pushed him towards the door.

"Ta-da Bye Bye! I need to change." She gave him a wave.

"Why? It is not like I haven't seen anything before." He smirks staying put.

"Yeah, Alright." she closes the door behind Niklaus who gave her a confusing look.

His eyes widened as She slowly remove the towel and he quickly turned around as the towel fell to the ground. All the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"You act like I don't know you, Klaus. You are too pure for this world love." She jokes.

After a few moments of standing there awkwardly. Niklaus cleared his throat not trusting his voice.

"Alright, I am decent now," Araiya said causing Klaus to turn around and look at her approvingly.

"You chose your members?" He asks her.

"In the process of. I already chose 3. The training would be starting soon."She informs.

He nods his head trying to figure out the rest. They descend down the stairway and Araiya hijacks the kitchen, warning everyone to stay away.

But the smell of heavenly baked goodies reached their nose really soon causing Kol to stand outside the kitchen with a puppy face.

"No." Araiya firmly said as she pulled the chocolate chips cookies out of the oven.

"Why?" Kol pouts.

"They are not for you," She states while adding the frosting on the cupcakes.

"I thought you cared," He sniffled.

"Who is telling you all these lies, love." She gave a look full of pity to Kol.

Rebekah soon joins Kol and they make a plan to smuggle the goodies out of the kitchen.

"You know that I can hear you right?" She asked, rolling her eyes, waiting for the chocolate cake to cool down before decorating it.

After almost an hour and many failed attempts to steal some cookies by Kol and Rebekah, all the baking was done.

"Something smells good," Klaus comments entering the kitchen. He quickly put a cookie in his mouth and moaned at the melted goodness.

"How come he get one?!" Kol askes in disbelief.

"Don't you know, I am her favorite." Klaus declares in a childish manner

Kol and Rebekah protested while Elijah, who was passing by, muttered 'liar'

Araiya ignored the siblings and packed all the baked goods in a basket.

"Alright. They are extra cookies and cupcakes kept in the kitchen. BUT Kol, don't stuff them up like you did last time." She warned.

Araiya quickly joined Evanore as she stood near the door. The two exited and drove to the Witches burial ground.

"His blood?" Evanore asked.

"Check." She informs.

The duo entered the ground and the witches greeted them. Evanore quickly placed all the materials required down and set it all up while Araiya waited patiently.

Once Evanore finished, she started the spell causing the witches to join in.

Araiya poured Mason Lockwood's blood in a goblet and added her's in it too. She dipped her fingers in it and wrote the spell down on the ground. The blood instantly disappeared and a lifeless body of Mason emerged instead.

Evanore called out to his spirit from the other side. She dropped down the Veil for a moment. letting Mason cross it. Araiya smiled at Mason and crouched down to his body. She raised the goblet to his lips and opened his mouth. A few droplets of blood slipped in.

After some silence, A naked Mason shot up gasping for air. He wildly moved his hands, having no control over his actions. Araiya strangled him while pinning hands over his body.

"Luna?" Mason asked confused.

"Mason." She said back flashing her eyes silver. Mason immediately stilled and showed his neck submitting to the woman before him.

" We will talk later. The Black mansion is completely renovated now." She ordered to a confused Mason who agreed without a word.

"Why Luna?" Mason asked in a raspy voice referring to bringing him back from dead.

"Council is forming and It is Araiya now." She informed getting off him. Evanore passed a water bottle to Mason who silently thanked her.

"A car is waiting outside and You will find some clothes there," Araiya explained to the werewolf.

"Lun-Araiya, Thank you." The wolf gave out a genuine smile.

"It was due for a long time, my friend," Araiya replied dismissing the gratitude.

Araiya and Evanore waited for Mason to leave after instructing him on what he needs to do. They made a detour to the mansion and grabbed the peace offerings. They drove to Gilbert's house, singing along with the radio.

"GIVE ME A CHANCEEE. HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" Araiya completed while exiting the vehicle. Evanore cheered as Araiya landed a pose. The Black sang well so Evanore was not complaining. They walked to the porch with Evanore carrying the basket with cookies and cakes.

They didn't have to ring the doorbell because the door swung open revealing Stefan and his brother. Elena was hiding slightly behind Stefan as she looked up in confusion.

"What do you need?" Stefan growls.

"Umm... Is Jenna here?" Araiya diverted from the topic.

"Why do you need my aunt?" Elena questioned.

"To take a bite. She is smokin' hot okay." Araiya drawls out licking her lips.

Elena let out a gasp and Damon watched the beauty in amusement.

"I am not inviting you in." Elena declared smugly causing the duo to snort.

"We don't need your invitation, Elena but being the respectful people we are, we would like to wait. So will you call your aunt now?" Araiya rolled her eyes impatiently.

"B-But you are a vampire?" Elena shutters. Evanore huffed from Araiya side.

"Oh, Your dear Damon didn't tell you. We aren't bloodsuckers." Araiya responded bored.

"You knew about this?!" Stefan angrily asked Damon.

"Maybe." He gave a smirk.

"JENNA!" Araiya yelled as the others glared at her.

Footsteps could be heard as Jenna Sommers descended downstairs wearing a dress. She moved the vampires and Elena away from the door.

"Oh My God. Rai!" Jenna exclaimed rushing towards the tall figure.

Araiya purposely set her foot inside and greeted Jenna who engulfed the girl into a bone-crushing hug. Araiya smirked at Stefan's and Elena's shocked looks.

"Seriously, I thought that you were joking when you said you were back. I never thought that you actually would come." Jenna gushed.

"Still you are all dolled up." She teased.

Jenna hit the Black arm playfully before pulling her into another hug.

"You haven't aged a day!" Jenna compliments while Damon snickered behind.

"You look hot, mama!"Araiya comment looking at Jenna.

Jenna gave a laugh before acknowledging Evanore who was still standing outside.

"Oh right! Jenna, This is Evanore Beckett and Eva, this is the second Sommers." Araiya introduced. Evanore gave a polite wave.

"You chose the perfect time even Jeremy is home today," Jenna informs as she pulls the girl to the living area.

"Elena, Can you please call Jeremy?" Elena reluctantly nodded before leaving.

"I came bearing offerings." Araiya laughed as she saw Jenna's face lit up.

"Your Baked goodness?" She asked hopefully.

Araiya nodded and set the basket down on the kitchen counter.

Jeremy follows Elena down coming face to face with a literal goddess. He sucked in a breath as he examined the beauty before him. She looked up to meet his eyes. He could feel his cheeks reddening due to the intense stare. Damon rolled his eyes seeing the awestruck Jeremy Gilbert and ignored the ache in his chest.

"Jeremy," Araiya stated being oblivious to the effect she had on him.

"I-I...Hello...What?" He speaks not being able to form a complete sentence.

Araiya bit her lip and gave a sultry look. Jeremy flustered even more.

"Gosh! Who knew that you would turn out to be such a Hottie." She comments checking him out and watched him shiver as she trailed a finger down his chest.

"Rai. Stop flirting with my nephew." Jenna scolded.

"Yes of course. Imagine the scandal." Araiya stepped back and sent a wink in his direction.

"Okay. Elena and Jeremey, Meet Araiya Black, your godmother."Jenna dropped the bomb.

What can Araiya say, Seeing Jaws dropping was extremely satisfying.

**Author's note-**

So, the cat is out of the bag. The next few chapters will be interesting and You will more of Araiya's origin. I have this awful stomach flu but at least I could blame it for not doing any studying. I am a huge huge marvel fan and desperately waiting for endgame. So enough of my boring life. Have a great day!

Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was silent after hearing the news.

"Godmother...How...That is not possible." Elena was shaken to the core as she checked Araiya again and again.

"But We never met you." Jeremy was the situation a lot better than the Black expected.

"Technically You did. You were seven when I met you, I even dropped off your favorite chocolate chips cookies. And I met Elena when she was almost one, I guess." She clarified.

"Mom and Dad never said something about you." Elena points out.

"I didn't want them to do. The life was messy back then and I didn't want y' all to seek me out." She smiled sadly.

"I remember you, kinda hazy though," Jeremy mumbles scratching his head.

"Kid, You wanted to marry me." Araiya chuckled. "You made me pinky promise you." Jeremy slouched back embarrassed.

Jenna laughs before agreeing with the Black. Damon and Stefan emerged out from the initial shock and were watching poor kid suffering from embarrassment.

"You even gifted her your mother's ring. I am pretty sure that there is a picture in the photo album." Jenna adds.

"What about me?" Elena asked. Even though She was still hostile to Araiya, she knew that she will come around.

"You were gone for your ballet practice." She replied in a posh voice.

"Wait. I don't understand, Why isn't Jenna the godmother?" Elena asked.

"Favouritism. Did you know that this woman was the maid of honor at your parent's wedding?" Jenna asked with a fake frown.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, love but that is a story for later." She blew a kiss to Jenna.

"Okay, I am taking over the kitchen now. Oh! will you two be staying for dinner?" Araiya pointed towards the Salvatores.

"No, This is your family time." Stefan immediately refuses while Damon nods.

"Don't be silly. I am pretty sure that it had been ages since you had a home cooked meal and I want to know who my goddaughter is dating." Araiya said grinning while she unpacks the items required.

Stefan hesitantly nodded while Damon eyed the baked goods she was pulling out.

"I am more worried about you poisoning us," Damon said jokingly but it was serious.

"Don't worry, Damon. She is a great chef." Jenna assured him.

"Yes Damon, I will blow your taste buds away." Araiya agreed mockingly.

Damon wanted to let her know that She would be a better meal but decided against it. But It was almost as if Araiya read his mind. She swagged her hips on purpose as she moved to the kitchen knowing that he would be watching. The woman drove him crazy and she knew it. Evanore helped the keeper in the kitchen eavesdropping in the conversation.

Stefen eyed his brother as he ogled at Araiya.

"Don't think of it. She is with Mikaelsons." He warned and Damon dismissed it.

"I am not doing anything brother. My hands are tied." He lied knowing very well that she was listening.

"I want you to stay away from her, Damon," Jeremy warned, suddenly protective of his godmother.

"You don't order me around, baby Gilbert," Damon smirked.

"No, Damon. I don't want you around her too." Elena added.

"Oh! Family love is at its peak huh?" Damon commented. "A few moments ago, Someone was hating her godmother." He rolled his eyes.

Elena glared and marched over to the kitchen probably reciting the same thing back to Araiya.

"Stay away from Damon," Elena warned the Black who was chopping vegetables. Araiya was surprised that she would do that.

"Why? He is off the market?" Araiya asked back.

"No. But he is bad news." Elena explained.

"Huh-uh." She said uninterested.

"Look Araiya, I am saying this for your own good." Elena continues.

"Elena, I am pretty sure that I can fend for myself but thanks for the warning." She replied politely.

"Just please stay away from him." Elena pleaded and Araiya spared her a glance.

"I deal with Nik on a daily basis. I am positive that I can handle him, love." Araiya reassures her just to get Elena off her back.

"Stefen!" Araiya yelled and in a moment Stefen was standing in the kitchen.

"Can you be a darling and get the groceries out of the car?" She asks the vampire who nodded.

Once all the items were on the counters, Araiya poked her head in the living area and asked-

"Is everyone okay with some spice?"

Everyone nods except Damon who decided to give a verbal response.

"I think some spice will do good to all of us." He flashed his million dollar smile.

Araiya raised an eyebrow before muttering something under her breath. She proceeds back to the kitchen. All the ingredients were lined up and ready to cook.

"May the force be with me." Araiya rolls her sleeves up and began.

After an hour, Everyone grew restless and hungry. Never a good combination. To be honest, they were all tired of the same conversion again and again. Damon didn't contribute to any because his mind was drifted off to the black haired beauty.

One should award Jenna on her attempt to start a conversation but It never worked, So She gave up.

"I will go check on the food." Jenna excused herself from the awkward atmosphere.

"It is done. Help me with the serving?" Araiya said even before Jenna could open her mouth. Evanore and Jenna worked quickly to set up the table. The rest were called over for the meal.

"Ladies and Gents, Here we go!" Araiya exclaims cheerfully putting the Salad bowl on the table.

The Salvatores and the gilberts mouth were watering, looking at the different types of food laid out before them. Jeremy who was seated at the left of Araiya attempted to grab the Veg Burgers but his hand was slapped away by the Black.

"We need to say the grace before." She informs causing the Gilberts to freeze. Araiya extended her hands and everyone followed suite.

"I didn't think of you as a religious person," Damon spoke.

"I believe Humanity to be the greatest religion, Damon. But this tradition is simply to be grateful and enjoy the moment. We are indeed very lucky to be breathing here and eating this food. We often forget to value these little moments because we think we have security over the next moments, that we might live but the truth is We have no control over life. Many people don't have this type of luxury and we need to value these insignificant things." Araiya explains.

Everyone grows silent as they go over what she said. Araiya clears her throat and closes her eyes. Damon glanced over the table seeing everyone hesitate but close their eyes anyway. Damon sighed and did the same.

"We thank you today, the mighty powers, for providing us all that we have today. I ask you to bless us and our families by keeping them safe and guiding them to the right path." She pauses. "Ευλογήστε μας, θεοί." (Bless us, gods) Everyone pulls away.

"It was the first time we did grace after...Mom and dad passed away." Elena confessed.

Araiya grabbed Elena's hand and squeezed it, offering her comfort.

"Dig in, folks!" That was what everyone was waiting for.

"So, Araiya. What are you doing back in town?" Jenna asked grabbing her second burger.

"I had some business." She gave a curt reply.

"Where are you staying for now? The Mansion?" The aunt continued.

"The Mansion was under renovation, So I am staying at the Mikaelsons right now." She answered.

"Mikaelsons? How do you know them?" Jeremy questioned.

"We are friends-" Araiya was cut off by Elena.

"With benefits?"

Araiya started coughing hearing the brunette's question. Jenna rushed towards her with water. Jeremy and Stefan looked shocked while Damon watched with a smirk.

"NO. Oh my god, How could even think of that?!" She shuddered.

"Dunno. You and Klaus looked pretty close." Elena pointed while shrugging.

"He is like my brother, Elena." She quickly corrects.

"I didn't know you were into that stuff, Araiya," Damon adds.

"Oh gods, NO." She gave a look of disgust.

"When did this happen, Rai?" Jenna asked amused.

The Mikaelsons and I are just close friends." She declared.

"Just friends? Sure." Jenna grinned.

"Oh really, Why don't you tell me about that history teacher of yours?" Araiya asked changing the topic.

"At least, I have guts to admit that I am in a relationship and secondly How did you know?" She exclaims.

"I have my sources and I am not in a relationship, Jen. I am single and ready to get laid." Araiya whines.

Damon raised his hand and smugly spoke "I could help-"

"Jenna, Did you pay the bills?" Jeremy interrupts glaring at Damon.

"Oh shoot. I forgot again." The baby aunt facepalms.

"Yeah because I received a letter saying they were paid." He informs.

Jenna quietens down and looked like She just realized something.

"Araiya..." She looks towards the Black who was suddenly focussed on the plate in front of her.

"The bills, the scholarship, the lottery?" She lists off in disbelief.

"Of course. It was you." She yelled.

"What are you talking about, Jen?" Ariaya asked innocently.

"You know what I am talking about. How much Raiya?" Jenna demanded.

"It is nothing for me, Jenna. Honestly, the bank account and the rest didn't even dent my fortune." Araiya dismissed.

"THE BANK ACCOUNT?" Jenna was seeing red now.

"Oops. I didn't mention that." Ariaya chuckled nervously.

It was a hilarious sight. The deadliest supernatural was fearing a mere human. Evanore laughed but covered it with a cough.

"How much, Ari?" She asked calmly.

"Uh, 12 million?" Araiya answered unsurely.

"12 MILLION? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"It is 6-6 for each of them." She responded pointing at the Gilbert siblings.

"6 MILLION?"

"Jenna Stop! We don't need to do this now..." Araiya trailed off.

Jenna glanced around the table and grabbed Araiya. Evanore got up immediately but Ariaya shook her head. She deserved this. Araiya let herself get dragged.

"We will serve dessert... If I made out alive." She exclaimed to the rest.

Elena and Jeremy got up to eavesdrop in the conversion. Stefen gave them a scolding look.

Araiya and Jenna stood in the kitchen. The black was watching the Gilbert in expectancy while she was pacing back and forth.

"They wouldn't have approved of this," Jenna mentions.

"They weren't meant to know," Araiya informs.

"Listen, Jen, I was never around. I couldn't provide support emotionally when their parents passed. I supported them and you in a way I could."Araiya breathed out."I am not a good godmother." She dropped her head down in shame.

"Don't. You did what you could. They would be proud."Jenna smiled through unshed tears referring to Elena and Jeremy's parents. She embraced Ariaya who whispered soothing words.

"C' mon let's go back." Jenna nodded and the two exited the kitchen.

"So Salvatores, tell us something about you," Araiya suggested once seated oblivious to the scooping that happened moments ago.

"We were born here in Mystic falls but then moved out after a few years." Stefan started.

"Are you from Mystic falls, Ariaya?" He cross-questioned.

"No, I was born in Greece, "Araiya answered.

"Are your parents greek?" Jeremy asked fascinated.

"No, My dad was Mexican and my mom was Indian."Araiya clarifies.

"I am sorry for your loss," Elena added.

"It was a long time ago, bright one." Araiya dismissed.

"So What do you do?" Elena asked smiling at her new nickname.

"I am a life coach," Araiya said after thinking. Evanore chuckled at the job description.

"So you are giving life coaching to the Mikaelsons?" Damon asks."To be honest, they do need that." He further comments.

"Maybe but that is not a concern of yours." She responds coldly.

"Excuse us, We will grab the dessert."Evanore grabbed Araiya before the situation could get any worse.

"Now, I am seriously thinking of poisoning him." The black mumbled as she grabbed the cookies and cupcakes.

"You need to calm down, Araiya. We don't want you to lose control."She instructed knowing how protective Araiya is over the Mikaelsons.

"These are not my emotions, Eva." She explains." Klaus and I are relinked. He is feeling anger. Tell me when he is not angry." Araiya rolled her eyes.

She blocked off his emotions and sent a calm feeling towards him in their link. She knew that she needed to make this trip short.

Evanore hurried and placed the desserts on the table while Araiya called Klaus. He picked it on the third ring.

"Raiya, I am kinda busy now." Niklaus voice came through.

"Pick me up," Araiya demanded.

"I will send Elijah or Kol wait." He spoke as shouting could be heard in the background.

"No Nik, I want you out of there. Elijah can handle it." She said stubbornly.

"I will there in 15." He sighed.

The Black joined the rest who were stuffing their mouths with the baked goodies.

"Eat slowly, You will get sick." She warned while laughing.

"How are you going back?" Jenna asked between bites.

"Eva will drive the car and I am going with Nik." She informs.

"Your boy toy?" Jenna teases.

"Yeah. One of them." She retorts back.

Damon approached her with a piece of cake.

"Do you know chocolate is my favorite?" He asks slyly.

"Oh really. I thought it was blood?"She asks.

"Touche. Well, I hope you tell your boy-toys to not hurt Elena." He suggests.

"So it is true huh?" Araiya tilts her head to a side and stood to examine the Salvatore. "You are in love with your brother's girl." She declared.

"You are so naive, Damon. The bright one is not yours to claim." She informs him.

"How can you be so sure?" Damon asked her. His interest was piped up.

She looked at him with a look he couldn't decipher. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the woman who confused him to no ends.

"You are meant to be with someone else, Damon."She said in a soft voice.

Before Damon could reply, The doorbell rang. Jenna squealed and rushed to open the door. Araiya leaned back as she watched her open the door.

"Hello. I am here for Araiya." Nik who was surprisingly not covered in blood asked Jenna. His eyes found hers and He looked relieved. Evanore stood beside Araiya and looked at the pair with a knowing look.

"Hey! You must be Nik! One of her boy-toys. Please come in." Nik looked at Araiya in amusement.

Niklaus politely entered but his eyes never left Araiya. Jenna looked at both of them and chuckled.

Elena and the rest glared at the original. Araiya quickly bid farewell to Jeremy and Elena by kissing their cheeks. She approached Stefan and gave him a hug, surprising the vampire but he returned it. She nodded at Damon who gave her a wink and hugged Jenna.

She grabbed Niklaus and ushers them outside.

"Evanore we might return later. I hope you will the situation by then." She informs Evanore.

"Wait, Where are we going?" Klau asked but was ignored.

"Get in the car." She orders " I am driving."

Klaus didn't object and slipped in the passenger seat. Once they were seated, Araiya turned towards Niklaus to ask a question which was bugging her mind for a while.

"Is Damon really a normal vampire?"

**Author's note-**

I don't know how but we managed to hit 1k views. I am beyond delighted because this was my first fanfiction. I-I want to thank each one of you who decided to support me and kept me motivated to update and not quit. Thank you so much. I love you 3

Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus Mikaelson stared at Araiya with his eyebrows furrowed. He opened his mouth and closed it again as he tried to understand the question. He looked outside at the moving scenery and then back at Araiya.

"What do you mean?" He finally asked.

Araiya sighed, running a hand through her hair and answered," Every supernatural being has a particular aura. It is due to the aura that being of the other kingdom could distinguish between them. Like you have a strong aura due to you being an original. When someone from the kingdom of light meets you then their instincts automatically gets kicked in and tells them about you being a vampire."

"Stefan and Carolina have an aura of normal vampires but Damon. With Damon, It is different. His is darker and dangerous. It is similar to the creatures who walked the depths of Tartarus." She explains.

"What creatures?" He questioned.

Araiya looks over at him as she recalled the information she knew," Werewolves were formed for the very reason that they could kill these creatures. They were horrid, merciless and sadist but were blessed by godly looks. Many goddesses fell in their traps and some produced children too. But the creature got out of control because they were never meant to live alone. Each one had a soulmate somewhere in the world to whom they could confide in. These mates had such a deep connection that if one of them was killed then the other would lose its sanity. It would destroy everything in its path."

"It is similar to you. The mate concept." He comments.

"It is. In fact, they are the only one in the dark side who had mates." She concludes.

"So Damon might have a mate somewhere?" Klaus asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't think he actually knows that he is one of them. His instincts haven't been kicked in yet or he is overriding them. But he will realize them soon." She answers looking in front.

"Why?"

"Because I am his mate." She exclaimed while stopping the car.

Klaus was shocked to learn this fact and stayed rooted to his spot in the passenger seat. Araiya exited the car and walked over to open his side.

"You coming?" She asked peering down.

He got out of the car and walked alongside Araiya. He had a lot of questions in his head but didn't know how to ask them.

"You are mates with Damon?!" He partially yelled because he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." She nods.

"So like, for life?"

"For life." She confirms.

"Out of all people, Damon?" It was rhetorical in nature so Araiya didn't bother answering.

"Does that mean I can't kill him or hurt him?" He asks after a long moment.

"Do you have a death wish?" Araiya snaps back.

They stopped walking and took a seat on the ground. Araiya puts her head in his lap and Klaus paid no attention to the fact that Araiya was using him as a pillow. The view ahead was beautiful. They were near the falls and the rushing water was the only sound in their comfortable silence.

"Is he one of yours now?" He asked still not believing her.

"Not yet. Soon." She replies

"He is a part of the council?"

"I don't know. He hasn't proved his worth till now." The black confessed.

"Tell me something about mates, then." Araiya smiled because even if he didn't like the idea of her being mates with Damon, He was at least trying to make an effort.

"Well, Mates are protective as hell. So if someone touches or flirts with him, he or she will be missing a limb or two or a whole body. Depends on my mood, I guess. " Araiya shrugs casually.

Klaus chuckle and Araiya raise an eyebrow. "I don't see how people think that we don't go well together?"

A small smile made its way on her face as she examined Klaus. It was natural to her now, Niklaus was the only one who could make her smile even though he had questionable social skills. He was different to her.

"I mean they think that I am too...violent. As if you are an angel." He said rolling his eyes.

"See love, the thing here is that the people who face my wrath don't live to tell the tale," Araiya explained from her place.

Araiya abruptly got up clutching her head and Niklaus looked at her concerned.

"Can you stop doing that?" She said through gritted teeth.

"When will you learn?" A voice called out pathetically. Niklaus stood up and protectively placed himself in front of Araiya.

Araiya weekly grabbed his legs and pulled him back. He helped her up despite her protest. He gazed ahead to see a hooded figure standing in front of them. The person whoever it was had literally appeared out of the air.

"Pathetic company, Zandra." Their voice was rich and deep. Even though the person's eyes were hidden, Klaus could imagine their disappointing look thrown at him.

"I much prefer the witches." They continued. Araiya gently pushed Niklaus back and shot him a look.

"Go." A single word but it held so much power. Niklaus immediately shook his head.

"Son of Mikael, you should be grateful that you are even breathing now. You are at no position to defy her." The hooded figure spoke again with a distaste.

Klaus didn't acknowledge them. Instead, He turned to look at Araiya with his full attention.

"Niklaus leave." She said with more power but without compelling him.

He nodded and left the two alone. She never called him Niklaus and He understood that it was important.

"Quite show of Loyalty." The figure commented humourlessly.

Araiya put a fake smile and straightened her posture.

"How can I help you, mother?"

Bonnie sighed for probably the hundredth time as she stared at her ceiling, wide awake. She was tired but her mind had probably some other plans. She rolled over and looked at the clock.

2:34.

She silently got up, making a decision to make a cup of tea for herself. She paused before opening the door, It felt weird because she didn't feel as powerful as she did before. Before she had the power of her ancestors.

She felt a rush of emotion and her body started moving without her consent. She felt trapped but she couldn't move, only watch. When she finally regained some of her control, she found herself before the front door.

"The choice is your's Bonnie.." These words rang out in her head as she placed her hand on the doorknob. She felt oddly prepared like this was her life purpose. Yet she felt the warmth, the same she did when Araiya touched her. Every fiber in her body screamed at her to step outside but she felt no pressure. She knew that everything would go back to normal if she said no but she didn't want to do that. She needed answers, if not for her then for Elena and the rest of her friends.

With a determined look, she opened the door to reveal... nothing. It was just black abyss everywhere she looked. For a moment, her throat closed and a familiar feeling of panic bubbled in her gut but she looked past it.

"I ask for your trust, bennet." The same voice called out.

Bonnie gulped and closed her eyes before taking the leap of faith. She had placed her trust and know that now she needs to wait.

She anticipated the fall but it never came. She cautiously peeped out from one eye before opening both her eyes, only for them to close again. The light was almost blinding and it took her some time to adjust.

She blinked as she observed her surroundings. She was on a beach, she concluded. But it was magical, the sky was covered with different shades of purple. Bright stars covered the whole sky but her favorite thing had to be the sea. The end of raising waves glowed. At a distance, there were a lot of palm trees and she could spot a hammock hanging. She was so engrossed in observing the beauty that she failed to notice that she was not alone.

"Beautiful isn't it?"Bonnie jumped visibly and turned to notice her company.

There stood a little girl, no more than 9, wearing a white dress that ended just below her knees.

She had vibrant green eyes and dark hair that came to her waist.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Bonnie rambled but was interrupted.

"You are a witch aren't you?" Bonnie slowly nods. "Then you must value patience. You weren't taught that?" The girl spoke with a disappointed face.

Even though the girl seemed so young, Bonnie felt self-conscious. She had a hunch that this little girl was more experience than her. Maybe It was the way her eyes held a pearl of certain wisdom or maybe the power that she exerted.

"I am Dike and you are in my realm," Dike spoke.

"Realm?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, You know of the land of the wanderers or commonly known as the other side?" She gave a puzzling look back to the witch.

"The land of the wanderers is an example of the realm. There are many realms in this world due to varying forms of magic. You can create one too, you have potential but you don't recognize it." She explains as she walked forward, beckoning Bonnie to follow.

"Wait. You created this place all by yourself?" Bonnie asked disbelievingly.

"Realm and yes I did. But it was a really long time ago. I now like to add some final touches here and there. It is a place for me to escape the real world, my shelter." She shrugs as if it was not a big deal.

"What am I doing here?" Bonnie questioned as she stared at the ocean.

Dike bent and dug out a glass ball from the sand below. She shook it and placed a hand on it. The glass ball turned into a beautiful snowglobe. Bonnie stared in wonder.

"You placed your trust in me didn't you?" Dike said as she gave a toothy smile.

"You were that voice," Bonnie concludes with her eyes widening.

"No, that was my much older form. I am just here to train you." Dike corrects.

"Train for what?" Bonnie inquired.

"For recognizing your potential. You are part of a much bigger scheme, Bonnie Bennet. The question is are you willing?" The little girl asked with a knowing look.

"Am I?" Bonnie wondered out loud.

"Seek me in the world of the living when you are ready. I shall wait until then but remember Bonnie we are short of time."Dike frowned staring at the sea which suddenly treacherous.

"I am afraid that our time is up, Bonnie. But here." She handed bonnie the snowglobe and smiled for the last time before heading towards the ocean.

"Dike NO!" Bonnie yelled out but she didn't stop. Bonnie ran behind but paused at what she saw.

The sea parted to make way for Dike to move. She looked back for the last time before the sea completely engulfed her.

Bonnie woke up with a jolt, dripped in sweat and her heart beating very wildly. She cradled her head in her hands and took heavy breaths. She glanced at the clock and gasped.

2:34

'Did it even happen?' was the only thing that she could think of. It was so vivid. She could still feel the sand under her feet and the power that Dike exerted. A strange warmth spread throughout her and she instantly relaxed. It was like a guardian watching over their child.

Bonnie would have easily dismissed it as a dream or something normal If only there wasn't a snowglobe sitting at her bedside table.


	8. Chapter 8

"No way," Bonnie muttered.

"Wait she was born in Greece?"Caroline exclaimed in shock.

The gang looked at Caroline who gave a sheepish smile.

"Is she hot?" Tyler asked suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, like a lot. She looks like a literal goddess." Jeremy sighed.

"Is she human?" Matt asked a sensible question.

"Seems like. But she is with the Mikaelson's, so we have our doubts." Stefen answered.

"But she is not a vampire or werewolf or an original." Matt points out.

"How do you know?" Elena asked hurriedly. She didn't want to include her godmother in all the supernatural drama.

"We talked at the ball." He shrugs.

"And you believe her?"Damon asked sipping his bourbon.

"Well, she didn't lie to us yesterday." Stefen got all defensive.

"Maybe a hunter?" Alaric suggested but Elena just shook her head.

"We need to find out information from her." She declared.

"I have a plan. We should call her to hang out with us and then ask her questions." Bonnie suggested. She was trying but often zoned out on what Dike said to her the other day.

"Oh yes, I want to meet her anyway, She has amazing fashion sense." Caroline gushed.

Everyone agreed because that was the only possible diplomatic way to get answered. After she dropped the news of Araiya being her godmother, everyone was in frenzy, Maybe Caroline more than others.

"Wait how are we supposed to contact her?" Stefen asked.

"Mikaelson's house," Elena added.

"As If they will happily give their precious Araiya to us," Damon added sarcastically.

"What is wrong with you today? You are more moody than usual," Elena asked noticing the abnormal mood of the eldest Salvatore.

He didn't answer but just scowled. He was not content that Araiya displayed so much affection to Klaus Mikaleson. He was angry that she chose to go with him. He was angry at the way he looked at her in adoration. He was jealous but he wasn't going to admit it.

"She is coming over in 15," Jeremy said looking at his phone.

"You have her number?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she texted me in the morning asking for my skateboard." He shrugged.

"Wow, She is into skateboarding. cool." Tyler comments.

Araiya tucked her phone in her pocket after replying to Jeremy. She got up from the random bench she was sitting on and grabbed his skateboard. She slowly skateboarded to Salvatore's boarding house while Imagine dragons blasted through her headphones.

It didn't take too long and soon she was standing in front of the boarding house. She unconsciously soothed her shirt which she borrowed from Elijah without his consent. She bit her lip deciding whether to ring the bell or knock.

"Uhh, life decisions. YOLO." She mumbled as she rang the bell. No sound came through and She sighed. Just as she rose her hand to knock, the door was flung open by Caroline Forbes.

"Hey!" She waved nervously.

"Caroline." Araiya greeted her and went for a hug. Caroline stiffened as she didn't expect that before she wrapped her own arms around her. She took a whiff of her hair which reminded her of a lazy afternoon at the beach. They pulled away and Caroline ushered her inside.

Araiya was in awe as she took in her surrounding. She was instantly reminded of the early 1900s and it warmed her heart.

"This is aesthetically pleasing to my architectural soul." She said out loud as she stepped inside the lobby.

She was immediately engulfed by the youngest Gilbert. She ruffled his hair after he pulled away.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted smiling.

"Wow! Jeremy didn't lie when he said you were hot." Tyler stated while checking her out.

"I am flattered Mr..."

"Tyler Lockwood." He smirked. Araiya examined the nephew of Mason Lockwood before winking.

She glanced around recognizing familiar faces and smiled in greeting. She paused at Alaric Saltzman and inwardly smirked.

"Hello, you must be Alaric, Jenna boy toy."

"Yeah-Yeah. You can call me Ric." The teacher greeted in response.

"Well Ric, I can positively assure you that If you hurt Jenna, then Let's just say that Alaric Saltzman wouldn't exist from that day." Araiya smiled sweetly.

"Yes, Ma'am." Alaric gulped. He can't lie that Araiya was surely intimidating and her being with Mikaelsons didn't land her in his good books.

The rest of the gang were dumbstruck. They too didn't know what to say. They expected a lot of outcomes, being killed was one of the tops but nothing prepared them for this reaction.

"So, What are you?" Caroline blurted out suddenly.

"Bold indeed." Araiya praised the young vampire.

"You are not a vampire. A werewolf?" Stefen asked her. Stefen felt drawn towards her in a way he couldn't describe. It was unsettling for him and he wanted to know if she had placed some spells on him.

"I am sure that your friend could tell you that." She said gazing at Tyler as she sat in one of the sofas. He frowned and shook his head.

"A mermaid? I don't know like a goddess?" Jeremy questioned from his place next to Araiya.

"I am many things, love." Araiya corrects as she leaned back and made herself comfortable. It was going to be a long day.

"Like what?" Damon asked drawing attention to him.

"Hmm... Well, that is for me to know and you to ..." Araiya smirks mimicking three dots in the air.

Damon looked amused and just for a few moments he forget that there were other people in the room. It was weird He never felt that before, not with Katerina and not with Elena. There was a connection between them which felt out of reality.

Araiya frowned and shook her head. There was a bigger business to deal with now until his instincts took hold of him. Damon stood up and poured another glass of bourbon. He offered it to the black who took it with a smile.

"Nice taste." She commented taking a sip.

"I have been told that." He smirked.

"Just a little less of vervain and gods did you put wolfsbane in here too?" She laughed clearly amused.

"Damon!" Elena and Jeremy shouted.

"You could have killed her!" Elena yelled.

"But She didn't die," Damon said bored returning to his place.

"I am very much alive, love. " Araiya dismissed following behind him and grabbed his drink instead.

"Bonnie, Do you know that there is a potion called Alihotsy Draught that exists? It causes supernatural beings to go wild and induces hysteria." She said taking another sip. "Damon, Why don't you come over for drinks next time?" She added smirking.

"Haha! Very funny." He said with an expressionless face.

"Why are you with the mikaelsons?" He asked seriously.

"Depends on who wants to know." She replied after giving a thought.

"I want to know," Damon said leaning towards her.

"Only you?" Araiya inquired following him.

"Yeah. Only me." He said shakily narrowing the gap between them.

His eyes darted from her lips to her eyes. He ran his tongue over his lower lip as he stared expectedly.

"GET A ROOM!" Jeremy shouted as he covered his eyes causing the pair to jump back.

"Sure. Which one is free?" Araiya asked Damon cheekily.

"Hmm... My bedroom sounds good." He smirked playing along.

"NO! NOPE! You are not going anywhere YOUNG LADY!" Jeremy pulled her back, scolding her.

"OKAY! WE NEED TO ESTABLISH SOME GROUND RULES! NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR DAMON BECAUSE DAMON HAVE VAMPIRE COOTIES. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY GIRLS HE HAD SLEPT WITH?! HE SHOULD GET TESTED FOR STDs. AND TWO BECAUSE HE IS A SALVAWHORE! AND THIRD-" Jeremy started listing off.

"Jer! Chill! I ain't going anywhere." She reassured and Damon's face fell a little but he quickly gave his signature smirk.

"Yet." He added hopefully.

"And besides, I am pretty sure that I outdo in the number of lovers." She added smirking and watched as Damon's eye grew darker.

"Damn! Don't mess with Jeremy."Caroline commented.

"Salvawhore?! I can't!" Bonnie said wheezing.

"C' mon Bonnie, I thought we were friends." The eldest Salvatore said pouting slightly but his eyes stayed fixated on the black.

Araiya bit her lip lightly and watched his lips, not being able to resist the bond.

A little growl came out of Damon and his dark eyes showed all the effect that she had on him.

"What are you?" Stefen asked seriously, breaking whatever trance they had escaped in.

"The legend of the light. Page 554." She answered clearing the wild thoughts in her head and focussing on the task in hand.

"Bearing the card of justice, did they come" She looked at Stefen as she recited.

"Promising salvaus; Promising emancipation." He continued.

"Yet they perished in the flames for the greed that came undone." Damon finished. The three of them glancing at each other. The atmosphere became tense.

"I am certain that your father read this to you several times." She said smiling.

"More like always. He was obsessed." Damon added suspiciously, still flustered from whatever happened.

"Well, It was for a reason. You are unaware of the many realms and kingdoms of the supernatural that exists."

"The realm of Dike," Bonnie whispered softly.

"Realms are made of magic. You are related to magic, in some way." She concluded.

"Isn't every supernatural being? Vampire line started with a blessing from a witch. The werewolves were blessed by the moon goddess and witches still practice magic." Araiya informed.

"Can you stop beating the bushes and Just tell us what you are?" Damon asked irritated.

"Patience, love." She said rolling her eyes.

"I can assure you that I am not a threat." She confessed.

"And we are supposed to believe it?" Matt questioned

"You don't have to. But you will just waste your precious time running after me. One thing, we are always short of is time. I would rather use it wisely." She advised.

All of them sat in silence for a moment. Araiya sat calmly while the rest were consumed by their thoughts.

A car horned outside and she stood up.

"That's my signal to leave." She saluted and moved towards the exit.

Damon and Stefen exchanged a look before blocking the exit. Araiya sighed and crossed her arms.

"Move," She demanded in a calm voice.

"Not before you answer all our questions," Stefen exclaimed.

"Suit yourselves, gentlemen," She said and took a step back.

"Wha-" Damon furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Stefen fall to the ground, clutching his head and screaming in pain.

Before he could react, Damon was thrown to the other side of the room. The others were frozen as they watched Evanore step inside the room.

"We are late," She said bored. Her hands were still covered by red mist.

"My apologies and thanks, darling." Araiya gave her a smirk and joined her in the doorway. She blew a kiss to Damon and waved at the others.

Araiya anticipated something because It all seemed way too easy. She had informed evanore to not block any attacks coming from them. So it wasn't surprising when she found herself against the wall with Stefan's hand around her neck.

"Bloody hell, this is kinky." She commented and gave a shaky laugh as the hands tightened at her neck.

Bonnie had caught Evanore with no defense and placed some spells on her. Even though she could easily break through them, she didn't and awaited the orders from Araiya.

"I don't wish to hurt you Araiya," Stefan emphasized.

"I know, chéri." She said slightly struggling.

She looked over to the eldest Salvatore and smirked as she saw an internal struggle within him. His instincts were strongly fighting against his own will regarding her. Any real threat to her can cause Damon to lose his mind and kill Stefan, which was the most worrying part. But she hoped that this trick would work.

Stefan paused and loosened his hold on the Black. He furrowed his brows in thought and Araiya took advantage of his momentary distraction.

In a second, It was Stefan who was pressed against the wall with Araiya dangerously close to him. Evanore broke the spells and stood guard.

"You are taking my kindness for granted, Stef. You should be glad that I haven't wiped out every single person you care about." She grinned as her eyes turned completely black.

She moved her lips to his ear and whispered something which caused his eyes to widen.

"Don't dare to cross me again." She ordered, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"I am sorry Elena," She said as she released her hold.

"I would say that I had a wonderful time but perhaps, it is not suited for the occasion." Araiya mocked a bow and walked out of the house with Evanore closely following.

**Author's Note-**

Hey! How is it going?

I am extremely sorry for not updating for well...*Cough* Hahaha 2 months now. *Cough*

I am sorry okay?! Not my fault School is hell and so is life.

Anyways enjoy:)


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably staring at the snowglobe that stood magnificently on the table. She sighed and turned her attention back to the books. She was studying for the history test but her mind was somewhere else. She kept stealing glances at the globe hoping to see Dike standing there.

She was still confused about what happened. She wanted to tell everyone about the realm but somehow couldn't bring herself to. Deep down she knew that it was something she needs to keep secret. It was her destiny; her path to walk.

_'Seek me out in the land of the living' _ Dike's words rings in her head.

"How?" She wondered out frustrated. She pushed the books away and got up to examine the object of wonder. She felt the sweet whispers of magic caressing her wrists. Bonnie's eyes widened at the sensation. The magic was calling her, urging her to let go but something held her back. She concentrated on letting the power flow through her but something was wrong.

"You are out of touch with your intuition," A voice called out and bonnie's eyes snapped open.

There stood Dike stilling looking the same but she looked different, less strong. She was glancing around as if something would pop out at any moment. After she was satisfied, she turned to look back at Bonnie.

"You are very weird, Bennet. Never I met a witch so paranoid, " She said annoyed. "How do you even perform magic when you are out of touch with yourself, with your own origins?"

Bonnie gapped like a fish feeling embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" She stutters out.

Dike's eyes softened a bit. She put her hand on her heart, nodding at her to do the same. Bonnie reluctantly followed.

"Do you feel that? The power that your ancestry holds runs through your veins, but deeper lies something more strong," She let out softly.

The young witch breathed out focusing just on the magic in her. Everything faded out slowly, Bonnie lost the sense of the world. Then she felt it, the voices that whispered the stories of the Bennet clan, the hum of power under her palm and the reassurance it gave her. The whispers slowly faded and Bonnie gasped.

She could feel the light that shined inside. The immense power surrounded her and lifting her up. She felt she could fly, that she could do anything. It was the familiarity that struck the most. It was part that was always present but she felt it for the first time.

Bonnie grinned and slowly came back to reality. She was in shock when she looked around. She could sense the beautiful auras floating around. It was earthy, ancient and_ home._ It was like opening eyes for the first time.

Bonnie excitedly turned to tell Dike about the experience but the sight stopped her. Dike was fading away slowly.

"Dike?" Bonnie whispered.

"I am not supposed to be here for long Bennet, You have to find me soon " She paused. Dike was already transparent and bonnie knew that she had to go soon. But Bonnie was very unsettled by the panic in Dike's eyes. A feeling of dread surrounded the room and bonnie no longer wanted to hear what would happen if she fails.

"Or else.." Dike pleadingly looked at bonnie one last time before disappearing.

The room grew silent while Bonnie stood transfixed to the place Dike was before. She felt awful. Bonnie closed her eyes trying to shake off the feeling of the pending doom. She could feel it deep in her bones now.

Trouble is coming.

Niklaus sat at one of the bar stools in the grill. He sighed stirring his untouched drink. He turned his gaze at the door once again before looking at his watch again. He decided to wait for 5 more minutes and then leave but who was he kidding? Klaus would never leave Araiya when she calls. If she asked him to wait for eons, he knew he would do it without a moment of hesitation. It was almost ironic how she had him wrapped around her fingers.

"Hello there. Thought you needed some company..." Damon sat next to him. He ordered a bourbon and then shifted his attention to Niklaus.

"Araiya isn't here with you?" He asked looking around.

Klaus ignored him and continue stirring his drink.

"Okay Dokey, guess the big bad hybrid doesn't want to talk," Damon muttered

Klaus spared him a single glance and observed the tiredness in his body. Klaus's eyes narrowed because somehow Damon appeared paler than usual and his usual air of confidence was replaced by fatigue.

Damon gave a tight-lipped smile to Klaus and took a sip of his drink.

"You surely look at your finest," Niklaus sarcastically commented.

Damon scoffed and said, "Tell me about it," He paused lowering his voice, "I was hoping to get some answers from someone."

They both knew who someone was. Damon checked for any reaction that Klaus might give but he remained poker-faced.

"You don't know anything about this, do you?" He asked with his shoulder stumped.

Niklaus opened his mouth to say something but instead shook his head.

The moment was disturbed by the arrival of the awaited presence.

"Sorry! I am very late," Araiya greeted Niklaus with a smiling face but her smile vanished when she looked over at Damon.

"What happened to you, love?" She asks surprised.

"I thought you might know," Damon replied raising an eyebrow.

Araiya's head tilted a little as she focused on hearing something that others could not. Damon noticed how her eyes resembled worn out amber when she is focusing. She snaps out of her trance and took strides in his direction.

Damon held his breath as she entered his personal space, her sweet aroma filling all his senses but his eyes never faltered away from hers.

Araiya hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder and felt the deep turmoil that he embraced. Though Damon relaxed under her touch, araiya could feel the dark whispers in her mind and how the shadows become more anxious. They all were awaiting something.

"It wasn't supposed to happen so soon," She whispered worriedly still in contact with Damon.

"What wasn't supposed to happen so soon?" Damon questioned, trying to understand the situation.

Araiya grabbed both of them and literally dragged them with her. Her strength surprised Damon who was struggling to keep up whereas Klaus simply followed her.

"WHOA! Where are we going?" Damon whisper-yell as they approached a sleek black Bentley.

"Klaus meet us at the house," She ordered "Inform others. He might be more than we can handle,"

Niklaus nodded and looked at Damon once more before speeding out. Damon stood dumbfounded.

"Umm, I have questions. Where are we going?" Damon hesitantly asked.

"You'll see. Get in, will you?" The Black gritted frustrated.

Damon obliged and make himself comfortable, admiring the soft leather.

"You know you should at least take me out for the first date before kidnapping me," Damon joked and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"I promise I will make it up to you, love." She responded glancing over Damon.

He looked worse and was grimacing while taking in breaths. _It_ was becoming stronger.

"Give me your hand," Araiya ordered.

"What?" Damon asked, sweat forming on his brow.

"I said Give me your hand", Ariaya held out hers before Damon.

Damon lightly placed his on her outstretched hand and he immediately felt calmer. She intertwined their hands together and he just stared at the place they were touching.

He could breathe easily now without the pain on his side. He flopped back on the seat.

"Am I sick?" He wondered," Do Vampires even get sick?"

"No. Usually not, unless you are under a curse," She replied humourlessly.

Damon looked at her and could notice the strain she was under. It was quite obvious by how tight she was clutching the wheel that Damon cursed himself for not noticing.

"Is it because of me?" He whispered, somehow he hated how she was under pain due to him.

Araiya didn't say anything for the longest time and then she abruptly stopped the car.

"We are here," She said looking at their hands. When she looked up, a mutual understanding passed through both of them.

She needed to let go. He will be in pain again and she didn't want him to be.

Damon squeezed their hands and slowly let go. The pain he was able to tolerate was now becoming unbearable. Damon let out a yelp as he clutched his sides.

Araiya got out of her car and unhinged the passenger door. She placed her hands on his back, trying to soothe out the burning. She pressed herself as close she could and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

She was here now and he was okay.

"Araiya!" Klaus yelled at the black as he rushed to help.

"Don't touch him!" She hissed her eyes turning gold and Klaus stopped.

"Evanore..." She was struggling as she called her name. She could only hold on for a few more minutes.

Evanore carried Damon out of the car, helping the black with her magic. Araiya clung to his side, afraid to let go.

"The preparations are ready," Evanore explained as Araiya spotted the gigantic ice bath.

Together they brought Damon who was on the verge of passing out to the bath and placed him inside.

"What is happening to me?" He pleading asked the black who planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Stay with me Damon," She muttered with extreme desperation "Please,"

"Never thought I would hear that..." He smirked and grimaced.

The water turned to vapors as they came in contact with Damon's body. The hissing sound filled the whole veranda. Damon's teeth chattered and small beads of sweat covered his forehead. He was burning up. Araiya held his hand and watched as her veins turned black, trying to absorb his pain.

Damon let out a scream as the pain grew. Araiya nearly stumbled over but Klaus caught her with ease. She clutched his arms tightly watching as Damon let out another bloodcurdling scream.

"Sleep, my love" She whispered as she put up a bewitch sleep spell on Damon.

His screams turned to whimpers before his eyes finally shut down. Evanore nodded at the black ensuring that he passed out.

The Black slipped down as her legs gave out. She didn't let go of his hand and rested her head on the cool surface of the bath.

Darkness clouded over her eyes and a comforting blanket of shadows surrounded her.

For the first time in her life, the darkness felt safe.


End file.
